Facebook NJBC
by UnwrittenGirl
Summary: Facebook w/ the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Have you ever wondered what facebook is like for the NJBC? Look into Blair's personal facebook...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I facebook a lot & thought I should make a Gossip Girl facebook thing, based mostly on Blair.

**Facebook Non-Judging Breakfast Club**

**Blair Waldorf **commented on** Nathaniel Archibald's photo **

**Blair Waldorf: **my boyfriend is looking hot** ;] **nice abs

**Blair Waldorf** is **single**.

**25** people _**like **_this.

**Charles Bass:** and I thought it was gonna last ;]

**Blair Waldorf:** YOU were the 1 who was waiting for me & Nate to break up.

**Charles Bass:** Relax, Waldorf I'm jk. No need to get aggressive on me.

**Blair Waldorf:** haha. Your really funny Bass. LOL

**Charles Bass:** I always thought I was. ;] Meet you in your room soon?

**Blair Waldorf:** Wtf Bass no!

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** wow, aren't you guys nice? Lol –B wanna go to Bendels soon?

**Charles Bass: **well sister, me and Waldorf love playing dirty ;] If u get what I'm sayin sis..?

**Blair Waldorf:** hah NO we don't basshole & yes S.

**Blair Waldorf** **likes** _Having big boobs does not count if your fat_, _Yes, You caught me looking at you...But I caught you looking at me too ;),_ &_ When I'm depressed I cut myself...a piece of cake xP._

**Blair Waldorf likes**_ Sometimes smiling does not mean your happy, sometimes it means that your just strong & Some people were dropped as a baby. YOU were clearly thrown at a wall._

**Charles Bass:** Is something up Waldorf? U know I can ruin this person if u want

**Blair Waldorf**: NOTHING is WRONG! Why are u stalking my facebook Bass?

**Charles Bass: **oh u know u love it. I'm Chuck Bass.

**Blair Waldorf:** & I'm Blair Waldorf. So stfu.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** Gossip Girl is soo annoying. She should get a life.

**50** people like this

**Nathaniel Archibald**: at graduation practice w/ **Charles Bass** & **Daniel Humphrey**

Charles Bass: erase brookyn's name. It doesn't work w/ my name in the status

**Charles Bass:** Megan Fox is okay lookin. Obviously no one has seen Blair Waldorf who is smokin hot.

**23** people **like** this

**Blair Waldorf: **geez thanks Bass** -_-**

**Charles Bass: **it's a compliment Waldorf. Take it.

**Blair Waldorf:** how about no. ;]

**Charles Bass: **u really like playin rough, don't u?

**Blair Waldorf **is in relationship with **Charles Bass**.

**112** people **like** this

**Charles Bass: **I'm with the most beautiful hottest girl in the world :)

**Blair Waldorf:** Is that a smile Bass, I'm impressed . 3I love you**.**

**Charles Bass: **I love you too. ;)

**Blair Waldorf: **omg Chuck u have to come over now!

**Serena Van Der Woodsen: **aww, finally u 2!

**Nathaniel Archibald: **congrats.

**Blair Waldorf:** thanks everyone.

**Daniel Humprey:** i never thought about you two dating but it makes perfect sense.

**Charles Bass: **Humphrey what are u doing on MY girlfriend's facebook? Get out Brooklyn.

**Eleanor Waldorf:** Blair, your dating Chuck Bass?

**Blair Waldorf:** Yes. Can't you read mother?

**Chuck Bass:** lmfao

**Nathaniel Archibald:** at the gym working out.

**Blair Waldorf**: make sure u take Chuck w/ u!

**Nathaniel Archibald: **hah I'll try ;p

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** can i come?

**Blair Waldorf: **what to look at his abs lol

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** Noo... Yes!

**Nathaniel Archibald**: thx girls, & if u want 2 S

**Charles Bass:** not going Blair but if u want 2 we can work out 2gether in my suite ;)

**Blair Waldorf likes** _Chuck Bass's Scarf_

**Charles Bass:** Chuck Bass is a fan of Blair Waldorf taking Chuck Bass' scarf off. ;p

**Blair Waldorf:** haahah! Love youuu.=]

**Charles Bass:** love you too ;]

**Charles Bass** likes _Chuck Bass' girlfriend is hot _

**1,004 other people like this**

**Blair Waldorf:** I bet you made this.

**Charles Bass**: I didn't but it's scary b/c most of the people in that are guys.

**Blair Waldorf:** scared that I have many stalkers?

**Charles Bass:** I can fix that.

**Blair Waldorf: **just woke up in _Charles Bass' _suite. Life is good. =]

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** too much info but happy 4 you

**Eleanor Waldorf:** Blair get home right now!

**Blair Waldorf:** Chuck Bass just came over while I was sleeping & got breakfast ready. I have the best boyfriend ever! 3

**213** people **like** this

**Blair Waldorf:** NYU is where girls wear sneakers with everything. I really do not want to go there.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** Nyu needs u there to rule. : D

**Blair Waldorf:** I don't want to be at Nyu. That was never part of the plan.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** so make new plans :]

**Blair Waldorf:** you really need to stop making those smiley things, their making me sick -_-

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** sorry B.

**Charles Bass:** I'm picking u up in my limo. See u in 5 minutes

**Blair Waldorf:** that's not going to solve anything Chuck. I'll still be a NYU student.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** go w/ Chuck B. I'm sure he'll message your tensions away.

**Poke Charles Bass**

**Poke Nathaniel Archibald**

**Poke Serena Van Der Woodsen**

**Poke Carter Bassen**

A/N This is the shortest thing I've ever written. This was just for fun. I might make another one when I have a good day. I love everyone who reviews.


	2. Times Before Serena Left

**A/N So, I decided to make another because of the great reviews that put a smile to the face. I love when people react in any way to my stories because I wouldn't want people to be bored. Okay, enough of me talking. Blah.**

This one is based on the time before Serena left.

**Facebook Non-Judging Breakfast Club**

**Blair Waldorf** _uploaded a photo_.

**34 people** _like this_.

_Charles Bass:_ Think ur innocent Waldorf?

_Blair Waldorf:_ well, aren't you funny Bass...

_Nathaniel Archibald:_ u r gorgeous Blair :]

_Blair Waldorf:_ Thank you Natiee 3

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ my best friend is beautiful

_Blair Waldorf:_ I know S ;]

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ haha u better

_Carter Baizen: _I never knew u were so stunning

_Blair Waldorf:_ uh...thanks?

_Carter Baizen: _but I have to agree w/ Bass

_Charles Bass:_ haa Waldorf ;P

_Blair Waldorf:_ stfu Bass -_-

_Charles Bass:_ u know I'm always right Waldorf ;]

_Blair Waldorf:_ Yeah, in your dreams you are.

_Penelope Shafai_: soo pretty Blair

**Blair Waldorf** **likes** _boys who still hold doors for a girl and are gentlemen.:]_

_Charles Bass:_ this is bs, girls say they like gentlemen but really they like boys like me.

_Blair Waldorf:_ then how do you explain me and Nate being together for many years Bass

_Charles Bass:_ that's still an unsolved mystery

**Nathaniel Archibald** is running by Central Park.

_Blair Waldorf:_ meet me by the duck pond?

_Nathaniel Archibald_: sure, I'll c u in a couple minutes

**Serena Van Der Woodsen **is No one's home 2night! Party at my house...!

**65 people** _like this_

_Blair Waldorf:_ I'll come but don't count on me staying too long.

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ B it's a sleepover!

_Blair Waldorf:_ yeah and its Tuesday. I don't want to repeat what happened last time.

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ Come on B that wasn't that bad lol

_Charles Bass_: u forgetting who your talking to S. She was late to school with half her school stuff missing and she was wearing one of your uniforms but I can't say that I didn't enjoy seeing Blair in a miniskirt

_Blair Waldorf:_ wtf Bass I'm still here...!

_Nathaniel Archibald:_ Blair you can't say that the night wasn't fun, I'll cuddle w/ u... ;]

_Blair Waldorf:_ Then I'll go. I wouldn't want to miss out at touching your abs ;]

_Charles Bass:_ u two make me sick

**Blair Waldorf**I knew it was a bad idea but it's too late to go back. -_- Help! Serena is wasted.

**56 people** _like this._

_Penelope Shafai_: oh damn that can't be good

_Charles Bass_: no shit sherlock Penelope

**Charles Bass** I'm Chuck Bass.

**203 people **_like this status._

_Blair Waldorf:_ being creative Bass? I didn't think you could.

_Charles Bass:_ haha. Clearly, you underestimate the power of a Bass.

_Blair Waldorf:_ No. I don't think I do.

**Blair Waldorf** every beat of my heart, is killing me slow, love me to pieces.

**151 people** _like this_

Nathaniel Archibald: I'll be loving u forever and always :]

Blair Waldorf: aw so will I Natie :]

**Blair Waldorf likes** _I hate when your having the BEST dream in the world, you get woken up and can't get back to it, If I were in Hell and you were in Heaven, I'd always look up and be proud of you. But, if I were in Heaven and you were in Hell, I'd ask God to send me down, because Heaven isn't Heaven without you. _

**Charles Bass **_at a boring brunch with Nathaniel hosted by my father._ Fml.

_Blair Waldorf:_ Any important society people there?

_Charles Bass:_ What do you expect it's Bart Bass?

_Blair Waldorf:_ Yeah, just making sure.

_Charles Bass:_ You want to earn some higher power, Waldorf? ;]

_Blair Waldorf:_ NO Bass. I just wanted to know whose there. Is Nate bored?

_Charles Bass:_ Who isn't bored there when the only interesting person is...me.

_Blair Waldorf:_ You think that Chuckles.

_Charles Waldorf:_ I don't have to, I know so. I know you want to see your boyfriend Waldorf as well as other reasons that your denying so the limo will be picking you up shortly. ;] Your well come.

**Blair Waldorf like**s _cold winter night with snuggling, bonfires, and scarfs._

**Nathaniel Archibald**: with my girlfriend **Blair Waldorf** watching Breakfast at Tiffany's all day

**45 people** _like this_

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ You two are so cutee! : D

**Blair Waldorf likes **_Don't like me? Have a seat with all the rest the bitches waiting for me to give a fuck._

**Blair Waldorf:** Tonight is the traditional Waldorf sleep over. Girls with invites can only come and no boys.

**112 people **_like this._

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ I can't wait, B. =]

_Blair Waldorf:_ good. Lol

_Nathaniel Archibald:_ is the boyfriend of the host not allowed? ;]

_Blair Waldorf:_ Maybe for like 5 minutes... You know when things aren't that busy but usually the night is busy so idk Nate ;]

_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ haha B

_Charles Bass:_ Nathaniel take me with you. I wouldn't want to miss out on seeing girls in their sleeping wear ;P

_Blair Waldorf:_ Don't you see enough of that every morning Bass?

_Charles Bass:_ well, no because the girls are wearing...less.

Blair Waldorf: You. Are. Disgusting. Bass.

_Nathaniel Archibald:_ Chuck really stop grossing us all out.

_Charles Bass_: You and Waldorf still have not sealed the deal yet?

_Nathaniel Archibald:_ stfu Chuck

**Blair Waldorf:** manicures, pedicures, and drinks right now. Later hitting the club. ;]

**167 people** _like this_.

Carter Baizen: Blair's a party girl? Who knew.

**Blair Waldorf likes** _why do pretty girls think their ugly and ugly girls think their sexy?_

**Blair Waldorf:** dinner with my daddy :)

**60 people** _like this._

_Charles Bass:_ adorable.

_Blair Waldorf:_ -_-

_Nathaniel Archibald:_ where?

_Blair Waldorf:_ at home. Dorota made dinner of course and mother's in Paris.

_Nathaniel Archibald: _mind if I come?

_Blair Waldorf:_ not at all Natie. My daddy loves you. Lol

_Charles Bass:_ mind if I come Waldorf?

_Blair Waldorf:_ always.

Poke Nathaniel Archibald.

Poke Charles Bass.

Poke Carter Baizen.

Poke Penelope Shafai.

Poke Serena Van Der Woodsen.

**A/N Like it? Feel like reviewing? Thanks for reading. I can't wait for the sexy **_**Gossip Girl**_** episode tonight. ;]** -_**XOXO C**_


End file.
